My Precious Butterfly
by vee23
Summary: Transformers Animated. When Starscream's initial plan fails and he attempts to offline Megatron again, he is somehow insanely sure of his success. Megatron has other ideas in mind. M for later...intimacy? Non-sticky.
1. Words cannot describe

A.N.: Okay, so this is just a two-part thing I wanted to do for Transformers Animated Starscream and Megatron. I just like their personalities and I recently got into the show because I'm trying to broaden my horizons past just Gen 1 and the Bay-movies. So, yeah, do your thing if you want to let me know what you think—reviews and such (I would very much like to know if you liked it or not!). Much thanks for reading.  
-----

This time was sure to work; he was almost 100% certain of his success. It was about time Starscream took care of that pig-headed Megatron; especially because of all those times that stupid so-called leader tried to offline him. The All-Spark fragment, embedded in his forehead, was almost completely invisible to anyone but himself—it was the only thing that kept Megatron from ensuring little old Starscream stayed offline for good. Of course, his treachery preceded him and Starscream didn't doubt that his 'leader' expected another attempt at his life, but he had thought it out so well that he was sure there was absolutely no possible margin for error. Megatron wouldn't be online much longer; he would see to that.

Starscream landed on his back with a thud, the scraping of metal deafening as he was sent sliding several feet backwards. Great. Another failed attempt. He began to help himself back up, but paused when he heard an annoyed growl. Megatron approached with a sinisterly cold face, cannon aimed directly at his assailant's spark chamber although they both knew that trick didn't work. Starscream was stubbornly immortal and Megatron just got a kick out of being able to kill him time and time again. Primus, what a pain in the servos. As invincible as he was, a sound ass-kicking by Megatron still left Starscream miserably sore to deal with the frustration of another failure. Starscream was on his knees, working his way back onto his feet despite the constant cries of agony from his joints and pistons. He looked like a beggar, pleading for mercy (but everyone was aware that mercy was something Megatron was incapable of). The barrel rose to Starscream's jaw, lifting his head upwards with a jerk so that their gazes met.

"You and I both know that you'll never admit when you're beaten, Starscream." His voice was like icy daggers, running through Starscream's systems with such accuracy that a sudden chill spliced down his spinal apparatus.

"I won't admit _anything _until you're offline once and for all, you scrapheap!" The Harrier Jet spat back, a look of defiance planted firmly on his face. Megatron's frown deepened and his crimson eyes narrowed ferociously as the cannon began to resonate and glow with a hum, "You're a fool."

Starscream outstretched his arm and yanked it upwards, the small null ray having a much shorter charge time than Megatron's cannon. Before Megatron could shoot, Starscream fired a laser blindly at the overlord's face and he faltered for a second, giving Starscream the opportunity to get up on his feet. Megatron grew exasperated as he regained his composure, deep crimson eyes sparking in his traitor's direction. Starscream always had some dirty tricks up his sleeves, saved just for him. Blitzing and Lugnut were standing nearby like spectators; Starscream had been foolish enough to try and 'surprise' Megatron with an attack during a monologue. Random Blitzwing was cackling maniacally, going on about how he hoped Starscream got creamed. Lugnut grunted in response but otherwise could care less.

"You're a relentless nuisance, Starscream." Megatron hissed, his tone dark and menacing. "Why don't you just stay offline and save me the trouble of wasting my time doing this to you again and again?"

Starscream swung a leg at Megatron's face, only to have a large hand catch it centimeters from its target and flipped him over so that he face planted the floor. Megatron shot at Starscream's back, the blasts leaving gruesome dents in the plate metal of his wings. Starscream stood and charged his superior, who seemed to be growing tired of these incidents. A fist flew towards him as Starscream closed the distance between them; he wasn't sure when Megatron had gotten the opportunity to get his swords, perhaps Lugnut or Blitzwing was helping him (he didn't rule it out), but Starscream's punch collided with the firm steel of his blade. He pulled back, the sudden jolts of agony through his knuckles sent horrible signals to his logistics systems. Megatron sliced at his traitorous henchman and managed to get a nice gash at his cockpit as he struggled to get out of the way.

"Go, Megatron! Let's just see how Starscream can dance now!" Blitzwing cackled, his jagged red mouth opening and closing as he continued to laugh and holler. Starscream was wishing more and more that he hadn't tried anything with each passing second. He dodged and rolled away from Megatron's blades, firing back only when he got the chance. He was well aware of the fact that he was a good warrior; cowardice was not frowned upon when the situation called for it; but Megatron was obviously much larger, stronger, and more skilled than he was. Even with all his skills, a one on one with Megatron was difficult.

Starscream chucked a palm-sized bomb in Megatron's way, hoping that it would slow him down if only for a second so that he could get a firm footing again. His leader continued to approach and, as the bomb came rushing towards him, cut it in half before it could detonate and filled the room with smoke. Damn, now he couldn't see anything. Not the best idea. He scanned his surroundings blindly in hope that Megatron wouldn't pop up out of nowhere and surprise him. He couldn't pick up a signal--he suddenly recalled how Megatron had Professor Sumdac create a cloaking device for any Cybertronian signatures.

The nano-kliks that passed seemed like forever, as if he were frozen in time inside that dense cloud of brown smog. His head swiveled around cautiously as his eyes desperately searched for a sign of Megatron; a movement in the smoke, a noise, but he couldn't hear anything over Blitzwing's demonic laughter echoing in his audios.

"You still haven't learned to mind your surroundings." That cold voice responded from behind Starscream, just past his shoulder. He spun around and was met with an explosive shot of energy to the face and fell on his back again, only to have Megatron's foot against his chest armor. Megatron swung an arm and the smoke began to dissipate as if obeying his command, and he glared down on his traitorous lackey. Starscream's vision was a vibrant flicker of static as he tried to get a hold of himself. His systems were overwhelmed with pain; he supposed it was time to call it quits. Pleading wouldn't do anything for him at this point though. Megatron lifted his right arm--cannon attached--preparing to shoot at Starscream's empty spark chamber.

"Lord Megatron, don't vaste anymore energon. He's done for now and ve all know he keeps coming back." Blitzwing's face jerked to the cold intelligent personality, no longer cackling and enjoying his role as spectator of the fight. Lugnut grunted again, obviously uninterested, and muttered something to Blitzwing like 'I hope you like getting your spark ripped out'. Starscream was silent, unmoving, as Megatron pondered Blitzwing's recommendation. The pressure on his chest lessened and, just as Starscream began to think he was pardoned for his transgressions, Megatron kicked him hard in his middle and sent him rolling across the room.

"Get out of my sight before I change my mind." Megatron growled, a horrible grating noise that even made Lugnut and Blitzwing flinch. He returned to his favorite chair and his face was swallowed by shadows, making him look even more sinister as he waited for Starscream to get out. Finally, after a few seconds it took for Starscream to realize he wasn't unconscious or permanently screwed up for the day, he hopped up and stormed off without any hesitation. Once Starscream was out of earshot, Megatron shifted slightly in his seat and cleared his vocalizers. "Lugnut, go report to Blackarachnia." Lugnut dipped his head low and murmured an overly complimenting farewell before he left the dimly lit chamber, his hulking body tumbling from side to side as he walked. "Blitzwing, come here."

His loyal servant did as he was told and approached the throne. "Yesss, lord Megatron?" His cold demeanor was suiting; had any other personality switched over, Megatron probably would've reconsidered whatever he was going to tell him. His blue face was flat, emotionless, except for the impatient pursing of his lips. He didn't like being addressed directly by the supreme overlord of the Decepticons; it made his servos hitch.

"Go follow Starscream. I need you to see what he's planning next and return to me with a full report, is that clear? Whatever that scrap metal is planning, I want to know, and you must be discreet. Although with Starscream, I doubt you'll need to be too subtle to follow a moron."

He switched to his Hothead personality and spoke with a thick German accent, "I understand! I'll take care of that traitorous hunk of scrap metal Starscream, sir."

Megatron growled and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Blitzwing was the last Decepticon he wanted to depend on, especially an unstable Triple Changer like him, but Lugnut and the others had more important things to do. As incapable as Blitzwing was, Megatron had a feeling even an idiot like he was could handle something this menial. "Just go, will you?"

"Who does that little brat think he is? Making me look like a _fool _in front of the other Decepticons! ME—the great and powerful Starscream!" Starscream pounded the wall he leaned against with a fist, causing the rock walling to crumble down to his feet. He had wandered down an empty corridor in the mine shaft, where light hardly reached, so he was left to vent his rage in the dark. The only light source he had was coming from his optics, reflecting off the jaggedly rough surfaces of the rock tunnel around him. He stopped and cupped his chin with his index finger and thumb inquisitively, "Although I must admit, that wasn't one of my better ambush plans. Nevertheless, I'll make him pay for the embarrassment he's caused me!" He sat down with his back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

Icy Blitzwing stood pressed against the wall further down, trying to make as little sound as possible. His optics were dully lit, so as to not to draw attention to him, as he listened to the heated words echoing down the earthen tunnel. He was cautious to keep himself from scraping against the boulders, and stepped as lightly as his servos would allow. How arrogant could Starscream be that he couldn't detect his presence? He must be as much of a fool as Megatron assumed...

Starscream didn't seem to be too damaged and his auto repair system was functioning properly; he could be ready for another attack in a mere few megacycles. Starscream paused again, a scheming grin lifting up the corners of his mouth into a mischievous smile. "Perhaps he'll be in for a surprise later tonight…I'll catch him while he's recharging; that little stunt I pulled earlier must've tired him out at least a little. Yes, that's it. I'll catch him off guard! Starscream, you're brilliant, and soon to be the greatest leader of the Decepticons Cybertron's ever seen!" He groaned as he stretched his legs out across the dirt floor. "I'll just sit here and wait to recover though..."

Blitzwing tightened his lips shut, so as to not accidentally speak out, and glowered at the darkness. Starscream sounded serious, although Blitzwing already found doubt in Starscream's newfound so-called "plan". It sounded like a death wish. Megatron wasn't one to be surprised by anything, much less an expected traitor attempting to take his life again. He needed to get back and report.


	2. How incomplete you make me

A.N.: This is what I'm assuming people WANT to read, right? Because this is definitely what I enjoyed writing…is that creepy? No, of course not. I'm going to put this as mature just to be safe, even though it's nowhere near what people call a 'sticky'. –shivers- thank god for that. Sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting. I had fun. And that's all that matters~ Do your thang. :3 The help desk at my school somehow lost my laptop before I ever got it so...I don't know how long it'll be until I get that thing. Go figure. Writing hiatus in the meantime. Thanks for reading!

-----

Creeping to Megatron's throne was easier than he predicted. Blackarachnia, Lugnut, and Blitzwing were all out on assignment, leaving no pesky lesser Decepticon to interfere with his plans. The main room in the mines was large and empty, with the exception of Sumdac's little human mechanisms, and Megatron's chair. Starscream flinched as his audios picked up the soft chirping and whirring of machinery, but realized it was just some of the human hostage's little toys. His visuals could hardly make out the figure sitting in the chair, but he knew it was Megatron; it was too big to be any other Decepticon. His body began to shake as he got closer...was it fear? No, it couldn't be. It had to be excitement; there was no way Starscream would be afraid.

His cycles took one deep intake to calm his systems before his hand swung towards the still, black figure's chest in a dive for his spark chamber. He froze, his hand paused mid-swing by a force he didn't predict but could tell that it wasn't a spark. He felt his insides suddenly melt.

"You idiotic waste of parts. Is this the best you could do, Starscream?" The same wintry voice stabbed at Starscream, those uncomfortable chills returning. The force that caught his hand wrapped around it, squeezing with immense pressure that it took all of his self-control to keep himself from screaming. "Did you honestly think I would fall for this sort of protoform trickery? You must take me as a fool." The pressure tightened until Starscream was sure his hand was as good as done for. "What's wrong? You're not living up to your title, Screamer."

Starscream's optics pulled down into a stare of defiance and hatred. The force that held his hand let go, and the Harrier Jet stumbled back and fell. His hand was numb from the overwhelming pain; the pressure must've cut off the wires to the sensors in his hand. The black omen rose from the throne, and the traitor recognized the malevolent flicker of crimson in his direction. He cursed under his speech synthesizer; how was it that Megatron predicted all this? A chuckle rose from deep within Megatron's chest, and Starscream flinched--Megatron doesn't...LAUGH. Megatron never laughs. "You must really be a fool. Judging by that stupefied expression on your face, I'm assuming that you don't see how your plan could've possibly failed. The Decepticons listen to their true leader over a traitorous idiot any day, Starscream. When will you accept the fact that you're unfit to rule?"

He fired a warning shot towards Starscream and the Air Commander clambered to his feet once more. The darkness didn't make it any easier on his visuals; it became incredibly difficult to discern Megatron's dark shape from the rest of the night-filled room. He attempted to focus on the two floating crimson orbs, frozen in an eternal glare, that he recognized to belong to his leader. Starscream lifted a null ray at his superior, the bright flash of purple suddenly illuminating the room before dimming again. His systems were beginning to drift into a panic; he aimed frantically in the dark and fired only to have his shots deflected by Megatron's swords as he closed in on him. Starscream suddenly felt a jab in his throat as Megatron shoved the hilt of his sword against him, pinning him to the earth floor. The Jet scraped at the dirt and struggled, but Megatron remained on top, straddling the smaller Decepticon easily. Starscream's vocalizers were disabled by the pressure and he writhed and wriggled beneath Megatron's mass.

His hands instinctively wrapped around the arm holding the sword, digging at the armor with metallic fingertips although Megatron didn't let go. For a few more seconds, Starscream resisted fervently. However, upon the realization that Megatron didn't seem to be fazed by his efforts, quickly gave up the means of fighting back. His mouth formed a grimace; a sword to the neck didn't suffocate him like it would flesh creatures, but it was certainly hindering to his functions. "I _will _be leader of the Decepticons, as soon as I get you offline forever."

Megatron's head lowered closer to Starscream's audios and purred, "Yes, but you and I both know that that will never happen, my dear little Starscream." The smaller, sleeker jet shuddered from the icy touch of Megatron's words and could've sworn he heard another satisfied purr in his receptors. He dropped his head to the side, not looking at the Cybertronian that sat atop him. "Giving up already? That's not like you, Starscream. At least make this worth my time." The words stung Starscream's ego, dripping onto him and eating through all his armor like acid. He remained silent, his optics suddenly interested in the darkness that surrounded them. Megatron made an impatient noise and tossed the sword aside, using one hand to restrain both of 'Scream's hands and the other to grab him by the jaw.

"What do you think you're doing?" Starscream hissed indignantly, jerking his head to try and get out of Megatron's grasp although to no avail. "Don't! Touch! ME!" Although he had intended for it to sound like a shout, it somehow came out as a pathetic whimper, feeble and childlike. His dignity was slowly dissipating. "Get the slag off! Let go of me!"

Megatron's face grew even closer, so close that their lips brushed each other's, and his voice was a deathly whisper, "And who's going to stop me if I choose to not listen?" The question lingered in Starscream's processors for a moment, and he realized that Megatron had him under his control. There would be no aid, nothing to help him out of this. Megatron's body mass nearly doubled his own and he was pinned beneath the enormous figure with no hopes of escape. His pride was still intact, however, so he didn't plan on admitting defeat quite yet. "Starscream, don't be a prude." His hand let go of his jaw and trailed down his neck to his chest where the golden yellow glass of his cockpit sat, sending tingles and shivers of unwanted pleasure up and down his body. "I know your weaknesses and I know how to use them against you."

"Stop touching me!" He spat back before a temporary spasm of struggling. "Get off! Stop being a coward and let me up so we can fight fair and square!"

"Since when did you ever believe in fighting fairly?" Megatron's words became deadly serious. Starscream brought his optics to glower at Megatron, who snarled at the prideful retaliation. He didn't like it when someone defied him, even with something as little as a glare. He suddenly grasped at Starscream's neck, plowing him into the dirt which began to churn upwards around him. The Harrier Jet's processors had a difficult registering everything that was going on, and his vision was a static filled mess once more. He choked, unable to move his arms to try and pull Megatron's hand away. "I think this is perfectly fair."

"S-Sto-Stop! Me-Megatron!" He choked on the words and his ventilation cycles suddenly whirred to life, intaking air to try and cool his systems. He thrashed while Megatron watched with an impassive stare, a scowl glued on his face. "P-Please! Megatron!" Within an instant, Megatron closed the distance between the two's mouths. Starscream's sensors had to be playing a trick on him. Was...Megatron really making contact with him the way the humans showed affection? No, this wasn't affection. He knew that much. Out of all the times this happened, it was never for affection. Affection would entail love, and Megatron was incapable of 'love'. There were firm lips pressed hard against his own hungrily, choking him more than the hand that gradually tightened around his neck. His intake cycles quickened as his systems grew warmer from the contact.

As he broke from one kiss, the superior cursed to himself angrily and let go of Starscream's hands to punch his jaw and send his head to the side. Now that his arms were free, both hands pushed at Megatron's chest despite the dull pain from his semi-destroyed sensors, successfully knocking him off so that he could squeeze free. A dark red mixture of internal fluids and oil oozed in a trail from the corner of Starscream's mouth and he frowned deeply. Since things didn't seem to be going as he planned, Starscream needed to think fast; he did have a pair of stasis cuffs that he'd stolen from the Autobots—perhaps that would do the trick.

Megatron charged him with sword in hand, and Starscream began to panic again. He fumbled for the stasis cuffs, could hardly keep a grip on them, as he knew the impending doom that approached. Before he could get them ready, Megatron had filled the gap between their bodies and had his sword against the glass of 'Scream's cockpit, the sheer strength behind the blade causing cracks to slice through the sleek gold, closer and closer to his spark chamber. Megatron's eyes opened slightly puzzled as he noticed Starscream's good hand painfully attach a cuff around his wrist and sent jolts of agonizing energy coursing through his systems with the purpose of shutting him down. He smirked smugly, one cuff not doing nearly enough to put him into stasis, and wrenched it from Starscream's hands. "Always clever, aren't you, Starscream? For all your idiocy, you truly do think up some particularly cunning acts."

Starscream hissed in frustration, the cracking of his cockpit warning his systems of the already aware damage done to his exoskeleton. A large silvery metal hand lifted to one of Starscream's wings, and his intakes suddenly missed a beat. The foreign hand stroked his wing with a peculiar interest, taking in the detail of the Decepticon insignia carved into the metal plating. "You have such exquisite wings, my Commander. It would be a shame if I were forced to…" His hand grabbed onto the tip of his left wing, denting the armor like it was nothing and began to pull at it, which caused several wires to snap almost instantly, "rip these off, wouldn't it?"

The smaller Decepticon gasped, shaking his head, "Y-You wouldn't!"

"I would." He replied, his voice nearly bursting with pleasure at the sight of Starscream's newly realized fear. "I wonder how much it would hurt. Let's find out, shall we?"

"N-No, Megatron, don't do this! What kind of Air Commander can't fly?" Starscream pleaded, all logic lost from his voice. The thought of being wingless, a mockery of any Decepticon online, made him pathetically needy. "P-Please reconsider! I'll do anything; any punishment but this, please!"

"I'm sure you'll think twice about questioning my rule after this lesson," Megatron glanced at Starscream's terror struck face and almost smiled. The strain on his wing became stronger—Megatron was beginning to pull harder. "My authority is absolute. If you weren't such an invaluable toy to me, I would have you offline by now."

With a brisk tug, Megatron succeeded in completely ripping Starscream's left wing from his back along with severed cables and cords leaking preprocessed energon. The Harrier Jet began to thrash as it let out a deafening howl of anguish. The hand that hadn't been crushed in his failed attempt came crashing into Megatron's jaw, along with a shout of "How could you?! My wing! My wing is gone!" Megatron remained relentless, withstanding Starscream's temporary struggle with the knowledge that he would quickly give up. Just as the overlord predicted, the writhing slowed to a few last efforts until Starscream eventually became still, his head sunken to his chest, biting back retorts and hateful shouts that he knew would only worsen his situation.

Megatron breathed a disgustingly warm sigh in Starscream's audios, a deep malevolent chuckle following. "You pride these very much. Why do you think I'm taking them away from you?"

"Slag off!" Starscream barked, his voice jumping from a shout quickly back to a whisper. His pride was almost completely buried and the urge to resist was draining away.

The larger Decepticon pulled his lips into a tight frown and furrowed his brows. "Wrong answer." His sword was discarded once more to free a hand that swiftly grabbed onto Starscream's right wing, denting it as he had done the first. Starscream's optics widened and he began to shake his head furiously.

"No, Megatron! Stop! I didn't mean…"

"Too late for that. Spare the rod, spoil the child." Megatron replied, ripping off the other wing as if Starscream was a fragile butterfly. Starscream repeated his cries from before, his thrashing and writhing, and a few sparse attempts at hitting or pushing the perpetrator away. At this close a range, his null rays did nothing for him, and Megatron was unmoving. His eyes were in dark red slits, glaring at Megatron with an indescribable loathing. His superior cocked his head to the side casually, "Ah, my precious butterfly. Still beautiful even without your wings. This whole thing could've been avoided had your foolishness not reached astronomical proportions."

His wings were gone; he'd been stripped of his ability to fly. Megatron had permanently grounded this jet. Megatron took away his most prized possession—Starscream's emotions transformed from laments to intense hatred. Still, for all his anger, Starscream knew better than to lash out again. Instead, he continued to inhibit the words that sought release, that wanted more than anything to be screamed at the Decepticon at fault for all his misery.

"Not talkative this time around, are you?" Megatron sounded displeased. Starscream's glare never faltered for a second, but he remained silent. Megatron let go of Starscream, and the Jet sank over in a defeated hunch before he came back with the stolen stasis cuffs in hand, the one cuff he'd managed to get around Megatron's wrist now detached. "Pity. It's not as entertaining when you sulk like this."

"Consider it my highest honor, Lord Megatron," Starscream answered weakly. Fluids leaked from the open wounds on his back, and the severed cords sparked and dripped oily mixtures of internal lubricants. He had already shut off any unnecessary programs to conserve energy, and he was sure that he would need it.

Megatron snapped the cuffs into place around Starscream's smaller wrists and the room filled with cries of agony. Starscream fell to his knees, almost completely offline thanks to the overwhelming energy the cuffs were programmed to generate. His visuals weren't working the way they should've been either; everything was blurry and distorted, and he couldn't distinguish figures from the blackness. Something reached towards his shoulders and shoved him down onto the earth.

"You're pathetic." The familiar voice snarled into his receptors, but Starscream wasn't paying enough attention anymore to hear anything. A horrible piercing broke through the armor of his neck, and he could register the flowing of fluid into a puddle around his head. "At least this way, I don't have to put up with your traitorous remarks. Open to me. _Now._" The last word had an authoritative urgency to it, as if they would be caught soon.

What was there to be caught doing? Everyone knew what went on here, on those occasions where he had to be 'disciplined' or Megatron simply needed to relieve some frustration. They'd gone through this before, and Starscream loathed himself for allowing it to continue like this. If Megatron was offline, he wouldn't be treated like this, wouldn't be used like this. But he failed every time, and Megatron remained, and thus these encounters ensued. Megatron would never stop—these events occurred because he was proving to Starscream who was in charge. And every time, he was right and Starscream was nothing but an "invaluable toy".

Impassively, Starscream undid the first two locks to his spark chamber. The third one always took a little more time to undo especially on command, but out of fear of Megatron growing impatient, Starscream willed the thin film of protection over the glowing beauty to pull back. Hesitantly, it went and exposed the small ball of All-Spark energy to the open air and more importantly Megatron. The large Decepticon pulled Starscream close, digging his fingers painfully into the wounds from where his wings used to be, and revealed his Spark with such an impersonal action that Starscream could tell he was used to opening it willfully. His back pulsed with terrible anguish—as if his systems didn't have enough to deal with.

He despised Spark-bonding with Megatron. When two bond, they received accumulated emotions, experiences, and feelings from the other. Bonding with his leader left Starscream feeling cold, morbid, and heartless; more so than usual. Megatron sank his teeth into the curve of Starscream's neck again, and he held back moans and shivers of unwanted pleasure. As horrible as it felt…it was also exhilarating, in a masochistic sort of way. Starscream wondered if Megatron did this to any of the others on unexpected nights or if it was solely his 'treat'. Did Megatron just happen to crave Starscream for some reason unknown to anybody but him? Megatron's teeth sunk deeper, ripping away wires here and there, his optics rolling back in his head. Meanwhile, their Sparks danced around one another's, comforting each other's sorrows in the closed space between the two's chests.

"I hate you." Starscream murmured as fast as he could so he wouldn't let a moan slip. Megatron drew back from his neck and gazed into his eyes with a stare so cold that it penetrated even Starscream's deepest, darkest secrets.

"I know you don't mean that. I know you're enjoying this. You would've done something by now if you didn't." Megatron replied smugly, his ventilation cycles beginning as their Sparks grew closer and closer. Starscream bit his lip in anger; Megatron always had to be right. And he always was. "I see that I struck a nerve. Correct me if I'm wrong. Don't you…" He thrust his chest hard against Starscream's and caught him by surprise with a sharp gasp, "like this?"

"Sick piece of slag." It was all he could think to say.

Megatron brought their mouths together viciously, the kisses almost smothering his ability to think. Starscream began to try and shake him off, but a firm hand grabbed him by the jaw and made sure he kept still. As Megatron explored his insides against his will, Starscream refused to return the passion to his superior. His head was starting to swim; their Sparks would soon be in perfect unity—he was sure that his systems couldn't handle an overload. Once his overlord understood Starscream's attempts to seem indifferent, he bit down hard on his tongue, evoking a choking sob from the Harrier Jet. He broke away to watch a pathetic Starscream, head hung in exhaust and defeat. Starscream remained in pained silence as Megatron continued to rip through his exoskeleton, tearing at his cords. His Spark felt insanely cold after being in contact with his leader's, the opposite of what one should feel with their partner. A shudder raced through his body and he suddenly felt like he was going to be nauseous. All the stories of slaughter, destruction, corruption bled from one body to the other as Megatron forced their bodies tighter together; Starscream felt his armor painfully dent against the pressure. His mouth became dangerously close to one of Starscream's audio receptors and hissed, "Say my name."

"No." Starscream replied through gritted teeth.

"Say my name..._now._" His fingers dug deeper into the wounds on his back and the Jet began to wince and whimper. Megatron shuddered, "Come on, Screamer. One word is all it takes."

Starscream shut his optics tightly and allowed his lips to slowly part, sounding a little more willing than he anticipated, "Megatron."

"What was that? Couldn't hear you." His hands abused the exposed wounds, making Starscream's sensors go crazy with pain.

As Starscream's cries of anguish melted into a repetition of his name, Megatron's grip tightened on his back, and he let out another shrill cry of pain before Megatron let his drained body fall to the ground. Starscream was almost completely unconscious, his visual and audio receptors the only things left on. His body was surrounded by a splotch of dark brownish black soil, soaked in oil and other fluids. Megatron took a step back to stand up and then spoke, not really checking to see if Starscream could hear or if he was paying attention, "You belong to me and you always have, my butterfly."

Starscream quickly let himself fall victim to the desire to recharge and went offline to the humming of his repair systems booting up.


End file.
